I Believe
by DirtWaterPrince
Summary: Not VERY romantic, more of an angsty drama fic,it's about Zuko coming to terms with the reality of his Father's ways. Songfic


Disclaimer : I do not own Avatar, nor do I own "I believe", a beautiful song by Blessed Union of Soul, though I did make some small changes in the lyrics to better fit the story.

_**Walk blindly to the light, **_

_**And reach out for his hand…**_

_**Don't ask any questions and**_

_**Don't try to Understand…**_

He had asked questions. Though not of the Hand.

He had followed his father. He trusted his Father. He followed the glowing light of his Fathers fire. He strove to reach his hand, to hold his approval.

But his Father's light came from the fire dancing in his hand, and when he finally grabbed his Father's hand he learned that his Father's approval could not be earned if he tried to understand, if he questioned.

_**Open up your mind now,**_

_**and open up your heart,**_

_**And you will see that you and me**_

_**Aren't very far part…**_

"We are the same." Her words were true he knew, just as her words were true when she had said that he could not be true to his Nation if he were true to his Father. She wanted him to understand, but he knew better. It was his curiosity, his want to understand, that had hurt him, that had broken him. He was not a slow learner. Pain was an excellent teacher. But what she said next touched him in a way that nothing else she had said could.

_**But I believe,**_

_**Love is the answer,**_

_**I believe…..**_

_**Love will find a way…**_

"If it is love you are looking for, it is not something you will find in the hands of your Sire. Look upon your Uncle, then reflect upon your Sire. Look me in the eye, and if you can tell me that your Uncle is not all the love a Father should be, then you are a fool." Her words made him question, made him wonder. Is this what he wanted? To follow blindly into the core of pain, into the cause of this war, this war of death and hate and greed? Could he Love what was everything that was not Love?

_**Violence is spread world wide,**_

_**There's families on the streets,**_

_**We give guns to children now**_

_**Oh, why can't we just see?**_

_**That all we do is eliminate our future**_

_**With the things we do today**_

_**Power is our incentive now**_

_**So that makes it okay…**_

Katara spoke softly to him, telling him of the War, the things he knew but did not believe, simply because he knew if he did, it would destroy his faith in his father. His faith in the Hand. She spoke of death and hate and poverty. She spoke of the children who were handed guns and sent to war as young as age 8. Of the women and children who lay dead in he streets of victim towns, all found holding each other, knowing that when they would die, it would be holding each other as a family should.

She mourned and spoke of her broken family, of her dieing tribe. She sobbed openly and shamelessly. She was not ashamed of her tears. Zuko knew he should not be either. And yet, he knew he could not cry, because if he cried, he would admit that Ozai was wrong. That his Sire was wrong.

_**But I believe,**_

_**That Love is the answer,**_

_**I believe…**_

_**Love will find a way…**_

Again she said her words of hope. "This War will sop though." She had reined her sobs and spoke solemnly. " One day, a strong leader will rise to the throne of the Fire Nation, and he will save his people. He will save the world." And touched by her unwavering faith in him and in his people, Zuko knew that she spoke truth. His Sire, the hand he had striven for, even after it had struck him, was wrong………….

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Love will find a way**_

Yes it will someday… 

THIS IS A BORDER MARKING THE END OF THE STORY!

I've always wanted to try a song fic. This was a one shot. Review if you please. If not, that's okay. Flame if you want. I always need a good kick when I'm down to remind me to get up. I wrote this fic because I went through an experience recently where I had to accept that someone I had always trusted and followed blindly was wrong. That what they wanted me to do was wrong. Don't EVER let someone lead you blindly. You are the only master of yourself. If you subject yourself to the control of others, you are not you.

WindBender


End file.
